Since polyarylene sulfide (hereinafter, it may be abbreviated as PAS) resin represented by polyphenylene sulfide (hereinafter, it may be abbreviated as PPS) resin has high heat-resistant properties, mechanical physical properties, chemical-resistant properties, dimensional stability and flame-resistant properties, it is widely used for part materials of electric and electronic devices. Meanwhile, recently, technologies have accomplished significant development in information and communication fields such as cellular phone or wireless LAN, or ITS technologies such as GPS, VICS or ETC. In accordance with this, there increases needs for electronic parts for high frequency waves with high performance that can be applied in high frequency wave regions such as microwave and extremely-high frequency wave. Materials constituting these electronic parts are required to have appropriate dielectric properties answering to respective designs.
Thermoplastic resins including the PAS resin are widely used for injection molding applications, and, since they have high moldability to make it easy to form parts having a relatively complex shape, they have such superiority that the degree of freedom in design becomes dramatically high, which has been restricted in the case of metal, thermo-setting resin and ceramic having conventionally been used as a material of electronic parts for high frequency wave. In addition, it is possible to say that they have advantages also from an environmental standpoint such as recycle properties.
On the basis of such background, there are proposed various kinds of high dielectric constant resin compositions of specific properties including PAS resin as a matrix (JP-A 3-281574, JP-A 8-41247, JP-A 2005-93096 and JP-A 2005-94068). According to these techniques, although a PAS resin composition having high relative dielectric constant can be obtained, the resin composition described in JP-A 3-281574 has a relatively high dielectric dissipation factor, and resin compositions described in JP-A 8-41247, JP-A 2005-93096 or JP-A 2005-94068 have high melt viscosity, therefore, it can not necessarily be said that they are suitable for injection molding application. In addition, no measures are taken to the generation of corrosive gas caused by the decomposition of the PAS resin when the resin composition is molten and kneaded.